Disney Hunger Games
by LandenMaster
Summary: credit to blastedgoose for coming up with characters
1. Chapter 1

Blastedgoose's 1st Disney Hunger Games

1

I watch from the stands as 24 Disney characters take on chariot ride to the training center.

_**DISTRICT 1 - LUXURY**_

Aladdin and Jasmine are the tributes for District 1, representing luxury. They are dressed in silver gown and tuxedo, With diamonds encrested on their lips and eyebrows. Their hair has been dyed a nasty silver. The stylists obviously have everything to know about luxury besides jewels. Their skin has been dry-washed a glimmering white. They're not going to get much sponsors. From the capitol and other 11 districts, anyways.

_**DISTRICT 2 - MASONRY**_

Shang and Mulan are in knight armor, on a silver brass chariot, the floor of the fancy ride littered with close combat weapons and bullet shells, being pulled by jousting horses, these two characters are sure to last long.

_**DISTRICT 3- TECHNOLOGY**_

And then there's Milo and Kida, sporting gadgets and having phones all over the floor with golden electric horses pulling the chariot and them talking to a modified friend on the "SmartnessTalker". I don't think Milo will last a while. Kida might stay in til the middle.

_**DISTRICT 4- FISHING**_

Of course then there's the every year repeated seaweed clothed District 4, this time sporting Ariel and Eric. I don't really care about this district.

_**DISTRCICT 5 - POWER**_

I see a very bright light. "Ahhh! What is this insane light?" This light burns my eyes with dignity and I can see that it's a bunch of headlights on their fancy outfits.

_**DISTRICT 6 - TRANSPORTATION**_

Of course next there's Tiana and Naveen from District 6, but they're outfits are a surprise. They're wearing aqua suits that look just like water and have ice crystals representing the Atlantic Ocean.

_**DISTRICT 7 - LUMBER  
**_ Tarzan and Jane are dressed in total brown suits with wigs like tree leaves. It's not much of a surprise and I can tell stylists are getting frustrated and lazy with this district.

_**DISTRICT 8 - TEXTILES**_

Charming and Cinderella have a very weird way of dressing, they're covered in socks and blankets, it looks very odd.

_**DISTRICT 9 - GRAIN  
**_Beast and Belle are wearing some wheat outfits, not too big or too small, I'm not very excited about this stupid district, after all, I'm not there for them, at all.

_**DISTRICT 10 - LIVESTOCK  
**_Esmeralda is dressed in a stunning bullet shell cover-up with milk bottles attached to her, and cow meat on her head as a wig, while Quasimodo is the same except for he has cheese instead of milk bottles. This district is halfway on my list.

_**DISTRICT 11 - AGRICULTURE  
**_I can't get a good view of Pocahontas, but John Smith is dressed in a farmer's outfit, so I'm assuming it's the same with Pocahontas, and it makes me sad to see these lazy stylists and their costume "ideas".

_**DISTRICT 12 - MINING **_

Snow White and Prince are dressed in black suits with coal dust covering their empty skin and fire on their belts, coal sticking out of there pockets and other parts of clothes, a combination of all the previous outfits. It surprisingly looks amazing.


	2. Chapter 2 : Training

I'm LandenMaster. Last time we talked, I told you about the tribute parade. This is training.

DISTRICT 1 - ALADDIN

Aladdin spent the first two days throwing spears and using swords. He lifted a few weights, but mostly just used weapons. In his training session, Aladdin used a bunch of stears to pin a dummy to the ground, and then layed on top of the spears, holding a rubber poison dart frog. He got a nine.

DISTRICT 1 - JASMINE  
She pretty much just learned how to find food in case she ran out. She got a 5 after throwing a couple arrows and bombs. Stupid choice for a career.

DISTRICT 2 - SHANG

He did alot of things with swords, cannons, missiles, knives, pretty much anything that stabs or explodes. He destroyed an entire set up army of dummies in 2:06 minutes, also throwing a sword directly into a target. He got a 10.

DISTRICT 2 - MULAN

She mostly did the wits station like ropes, poisons and things, then in her privacy station demonstrated her wits to fight, like the avalanche thing and rope thing and plan to get rid of the villain in the movie. That kind of stuff. she got an 8.

DISTRICT 3 - MILO AND KIDA

They both used wires and got 3s.

DISTRICT 4 - ERIC

He was strengthening up and doing fishing activities. I don't know what he did privately, but he got a 7.

DISTRICT 4 - ARIEL

I don't anything but that she got a 12. WOW.  
DISTRICT 5 - HERCULES

He used weights. Both things. Got an 8.

DISTRICT 5 - MEGARA

She stuck to archery, poison plants and foods, and hunting stations. She was sucky on Day 1, but on Day 4, in her session, she ousted Ariel, getting the impossible 13 with archery. When people asked why, I, a newbie gamemaker, explained that, well, she did better than maximum, right?

DISTRICT 6 - NAVEEN

I don't really know what it was he was doing. It was a highly odd station. He got a 10, though.

DISTRICT 6 - TIANA

Her sword throwing skills improved by the minute, the only thing she worked on. She eventually got an 8 for all the hard work.

DISTRICT 7 - TARZAN

Using his plant knowledge and strength, plus his ability with trees, Tarzan stood one of the few threats with an 11.

DISTRICT 7 - JANE

She was very good with whacking people, especially with that yellow umbrella, and she ended up with a 7.

DISTRICT 8 - CHARMING

Prince Charming was a knife thrower. He never missed. He used spears too, but less often than knives and fistfighting. These three things combined ended with his 9.

DISTRICT 8 - CINDERELLA

All she did was sew and camouflage. She received a 1. Terrible.

DISTRICT 9 - BEAST

Only using his super strength, Beast managed to get a crazy 10, proving that if you're really good at just one thing, it can result in more than a 7 or an 8.

DISTRICT 9 - BELLE

Belle kind of just walked around and in training stabbed a dummy. She got a 2. I don't understand why.

DISTRICT 10 - QAUSIMODO

Like Beast, Quasimodo also used his strength and received a 10.

DISTRICT 10 - ESMERALDA

Like Mulan, she stuck to wits, but she received an 11.

DISTRICT 11 - JOHN SMITH

He demonstrated his hunting and fighting skills after his weapon training and received an 8.

DISTRICT 11 - POCAHONTAS

After livening up her strength, Pocahontas showed how she was good at EVERYTHING and actually won herself a 13, just like Megara.

DISTRICT 12 - THE PRINCE AND SNOW WHITE  
They, like Milo and Kido, only focused on cleverness but got themselves a 5 ( Snow White ) and a 7.

-So that's all. It was so fun to write this session! Next up we go back to see each reaping, one by one. 12 chapters. Just for a little bit of backstory.

Excited? So am I.

In this chapter we focus on the 24 training tributes, each ones' personal scores revealed. Who do you think is the winner? Review please!


End file.
